Envy On The Coast
by Stardust287
Summary: Zack comes home late from a party and gets in a fight with Maddie, which gets her fired. Zack wants Maddie to envy him more than anything after what she did to him, so…will it work? And what happens when Cody steals Zacks girlfriend away? ZACK'S POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Suite Life.

Summary- Zack comes home late from a party and gets in a fight with Maddie, which gets her fired. Zack wants Maddie to envy him more than anything after what she did to him, so….will it work? And what happens when Cody steals Zack girlfriend away?

ZACKS POV

------------

Envy On The Coast

------------

"Zack, I hate you!"

Those four words hurt me more than anything. My blue-green eyes widened, and my smile faded. I was in the lobby, on the floor, looking up at Maddie. After what she said to me and pushed me to the ground, what was I going to say? I guess she could see the look on my face and decided to answer the question marked all over it.

"Why are we fighting? Because you are acting like an idiot!" Maddie said and then punched me in the nose.

It may have been midnight at the Tipton, but Mr. Mosby was at the front desk witnessing all this and came charging towards us.

"Maddie, what are you doing to Zack?" he asked.

"Giving him a piece of my mind!" she screeched kicking me in the shin.

"That's it. Maddie, you're fired!"

Maddie dropped to her knees the minute he said those words. "Mr. Mosby, you don't understand, I need this job!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before!" he said charging back into his office.

"Thanks a lot, Zack," she muttered at me and walked out of the Tipton.

------------

I went up to my suite after that. Mom was asleep when I got in, but when I went into my room, Cody was reading…at midnight.

"How was the party?" he asked me.

"It was a total blast!" I said, my dull eyes back to normal now. I saw Cody frown, then look away.

"Look, man, it wasn't that much fun with out you their…"

"Zack, thanks for trying, but I know the truth."

I did feel a pigment of guilt. I was the one invited, not Cody. I was **always** the one. Ever since high school started, it seems like I've been _out_ more, and he's been_ in_ more. But I guess I looked anxious, because when he said "Go ahead", I exploded with the details.

"Aw, dude, it was awesome! It was the best party ever! The food and punch was great. And there were laser lights, fog, and bubbles everywhere you went…it was totally awesome!!!"

"Huh," was all my twin said. Huh.

"Did I mention my new girlfriend to you?" I asked.

Cody shook his head.

"Ready? It's Max! We totally connected."

Cody blinked once and then brushed his hair out of his eyes. "See Maddie when you came in?" he asked out of nowhere.

I swallowed hard. I wanted to keep it a secret, even from Cody, that we had a fight and she got fired. I just wanted to close my eyes and dream. Dream of Max, parties, anything but Maddie….

**A/N- theres the first chapter! Hope you liked it, and if so, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Figures I wake up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes coming from the kitchen. I walked out of my room to see Mom and Cody, stuffing their faces with the hot-cakes. Cody, as usual, was doing his homework at the breakfast table. But I still wanted to bug him about it anyways.

"It's 10 in the morning, on a Sunday, and you're doing homework this early?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand this equation…I think I'll go ask Maddie for some help."

"No," I screeched, "you can't!"

Cody squinted. "Why not?"

"Because she has a night shift," I lied.

Cody tilted his head, as if he were studying my face for giveaways. I sat down and started chewing on a pancake when Cody started to pack his things and say "I guess I'll go to _Max's_ and see if _Max_ can help me because _Max_ is really smart!" he said, emphasis on Max's name. He wouldn't, would he? I was scared he might find Maddie on the way out, so I dashed for the door and headed to the lobby.

------------

I ran all over the lobby to see Maddie wasn't there.

"Zack, come here a for a moment," Mr. Mosby called me over.

I walked over to the front desk.

"Ever since I fired Maddie, her position has been available…"

"Mm-hmm," I said, looking around for Cody.

"Would you like it?"

I was caught off guard. Many thoughts rushed through my head, but the first one was to get Maddie envy me more than anything else.

"Sure," I answered bluntly.

"Fine. Sign here, and you start….now."

I took the pen and signed and went over to the candy counter. As I sat on the stool, I saw Maddie come in through the lobby doors. She looked frazzled and confused. Even desperate. Her outfit didn't match and she wasn't wearing shoes. She ran over to Mr. Mosby. After a minute or two, he pointed at me. Maddie scoffed and stomped over to me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…"

"Look at me! Is this how you want me to live my life, Zack? I can't even afford shoes anymore!" she screamed. I had no idea her family was _this_ desperate….but she broke my heart, so I wanted to break hers back.

**A/N- please review! Next chapter up soon: ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

After that, Maddie scoffed (again) and walked into the office with Mr. Mosby…like that'll help anybody. I sat on the stool for another hour and didn't sell one candy bar, and Maddie still hadn't come out from Mr. Mosby's office. I headed up the marble steps to go back to our suite, when Cody came in through the Tipton, holding hands with Max,_my_ girlfriend. I waited for them to come over to the elevator.

"Hey, Max…Cody."

"Hey, Zack," Max said as she let go of Cody's hand.

"When did you leave the Tipton?" I asked.

"When you were arguing with Maddie," my brother spat.

"So, why are you holding my brothers hand?" I asked Max as if it were a casual question.

"Hmm, no reason," she answered.

"It's because she's not yours anymore!" Cody said bluntly. Max nodded.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

"Ever think of letting me know a _little_ bit earlier?" I asked, emphasis on the word 'little'.

"No," they both said in unison. The doors closed. I suddenly felt dizzy as I looked at the number over the elevator as it went up to level 23. I couldn't see the girl I like with another guy, my twin, never the less. So that means they're dating now? What if they kiss upstairs while I'm not their? Or if they already did? And how did Cody get Max to be his while I was dating her? So many questions overwhelmed me. I then collapsed to the ground, and everything went black….

----------

I woke up in a dim-lit room. I looked around to find out I was in our suite. I saw that the oven clock said it was seven at night, which meant Mom was doing a show. I then heard laughing coming from my room, when I noticed the door was slightly ajar. I got off the couch (wondering how I got there to begin with), and tiptoed to my bedroom door and peeked in. I saw Max and Cody on his bed, eating pizza and laughing. They had an algebra textbook on his bed, which was for homework, but they acted as if it wasn't there. I almost froze when I thought Cody looked right at me, so he either didn't see me or acted as if he didn't. I walked over to the kitchen counter and took a slice of pizza and a can of soda and barged right through the door, as if I didn't know they were in there. I sat on my bed and chewed on the pizza while they stared at me. I set everything on the table next to my bed and put on headphones and took out a magazine and started to read. Max and Cody glanced at each, and Max smirked. She walked over to my bed and yanked off the headphones.

"Hello?" she shrieked.

"What?" I said, not taking my eyes off of the magazine.

Cody stood up and joined Max's side.

"We're here to you know!" she said.

"Uh-huh," I spoke, keeping my voice steady.

"So leave!" Cody said.

"This is my room too, you know," I said mimicking Max. She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Not when I have my girlfriend over," Cody said. They then kissed. And that's when I realized…I'd hit rock bottom when I witnessed that.

**A/N- please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

I was so upset I just left my room, Max and Cody laughing at me. I looked over my shoulder to see them still laughing, that's all I could tell through my blurry eyes from crying. I slammed the suite's door on the way out. I went down to the candy counter to get advice from Maddie. But when I got there, it was closed. How could I forget I was the cause of Maddie's absence? I heard a rumble of thunder when I walked outside the Tipton. I saw Maddie sitting on a bench, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You and me both, huh?" I said sitting down next to her.

She looked at me and saw my tears too. "Zack, what happened?"

"Let's just say I thought I knew somebody, and then in an instant, they were gone, and I thought they'd never be." I started crying all over again.

Maddie sighed. I could tell she didn't want to help me because she was still mad at me, but I had a feeling she still would.

"Can you trust me?" she asked. I looked up from under my eye lashes.

"I guess."

"Come on," she said taking my hand and dragging me down the street.

------------

Max closed the refrigerator door, whipped cream and ice cream in her hands.

"How can something that feels so good feel bad?" she asked.

Cody twirled the spoon through his fingers before responding. "Don't feel guilty about what we just did to Zack, he always-"

"Not that…I meant…me getting together with you," she said scooping some chocolate ice cream in a bowl.

"Oh…" was all Cody said. Max turned to face him. She noticed him sitting at the table, slipping a tear. She now felt even worse, and sat down next to him.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said. She passed him the bowl.

"It's just that I've always liked you…and you like Zack and he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All he would talk about is you," Cody said smiling, "and now I know why."

------------

Maddie ended up bringing me to a jewelry store.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, eyeing the shop to see London.

"To get your girl back," she said, "hey London!"

"Hey guys…what are you doing here?" London asked.

"We thought since we have some _connections_ here, we could get something for Zack here," Maddie nudged toward me. London laughed.

"Okay, what would you like?"

"But, wait, you don't work here," I asked confused.

"Um, hello? I can afford anything you want in here, since you're my friend," London answered.

"So, what do you want to get her?" Maddie asked.

"How did you know this was about Max?"

London and Maddie looked at each other. "Because we can just tell," London said.

"Okay, so _what do you want?_" they asked at the same time.

"What do they have?"

"Everything," London and Maddie said together.

------------

"Pass the whipped cream," Max asked.

Cody grabbed the tin can when he got an idea. He aimed for Max, and sprayed.

"Ugh!" Max scoffed. She grabbed it from him and squirted back.

"Oh, you're asking for it now!" he said grabbing it and aiming for her.

They were a mess when Zack came in through the door. He had a bag in his hands and looked stunned when he saw them covered in whipped cream.

"H-hi," Max choked out the words.

"Um, hey, Max."

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"Oh," Zack said taking out a black velvet box. He went over and stood next to Max. Cody snickered.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Watch," Zack hissed.

He opened the box and picked up the necklace between his fingers ever so carefully. He reached for Max's hand and clasped it in and closed her hand. He lowered his hand as Max opened hers. She picked up the necklace.

"For me?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a locket, specially engraved for you and me."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," she sounded a little frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

She dropped it and ran out of the suite.

"Look what you did now, Zack!" Cody spat.

"At least I didn't steal someone's girlfriend away from his own twin!" he yelled and ran out after her after he picked up the locket. She was nowhere in the hallway. He decided to go up to London's suite, where Maddie and London would be waiting for the results.

"So what happened?" they both asked when he came in.

"She hated it."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- this is kind of a fluffy chapter…so, enjoy!

"Define 'hated'," Maddie said. London sighed.

"She couldn't have hated it, I mean, it was gold," London said.

"But she did, London," I said.

"But it was gold," London insisted.

"But she _hated it_, whether it was pure gold or a piece of junk," I said sitting on the pink couch. Maddie sat down next to me.

"At least we tried," Maddie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and it was worthless. I made my life even more dramatic, thanks to you, Maddie."

"What?" she said standing up, "I was just trying to help a f-"

"A what?" London asked.

"I was going to say…friend. But I guess you're not mine anymore…."

London sighed quietly. She obviously had no idea what happened the other night between them.

I turned my back towards Maddie, that way she wouldn't see my streaming tears.

"Will somebody tell me what's going?" London said.

"You never know whats going on, London," I said.

"Real nice, Zack, I guess you'll never know what the definition of _friend_ is either!"

"I know what it is….and you don't count."

"Huh?" London asked.

"Shut up, London!" Maddie yelled.

"Don't say that to my friend!" I yelled back.

"I knew her longer!" Maddie said.

"I know her better!" I persisted.

"Guys….everything you are saying, makes no sense!" London said trying to break apart the fight.

"Whatever…" I said, picking up the locket and slamming the door on the way out. I went through the lobby and outside and walked along the wet sidewalk. I found a dry bench and sat down. I sat for what felt like a century staring out into space, but was only a moment in life.

"Hey."

I looked up when I heard that voice. It was her.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

I shook my head. She sat down and noticed my tears.

"Is this all because of me?" she asked.

I nodded. She took her hand and wiped away my tears from my cheeks.

"It's just so miserable. You have got no idea how it feels when you like somebody, then they get together with somebody that's so…._perfect_."

"Actually, I know what that's like." I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Last year….he was so cute and seemed so perfect. It was when I was on the balance beam in gym when my best friend told me she heard that he had gotten together with this one girl that I knew, but wasn't friends with. And I knew she was so right for him, and I figured he must really like her if he asked her out. I was in so much shock that-"

"That you wanted to get revenge on her?" I interrupted.

"Actually I fell of and broke my leg and was on crutches for half of the school year…" she laughed.

"Really," I said more than asked.

"And what you said too," she said.

"Huh?"

"About hating her…so I took all my anger out on her."

"How'd that go?" I asked.

"Not to well, I'll admit."

"So, what was his name?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Positive?" she said.

"Positive," I answered.

"His name was…Zack Martin."


End file.
